


Star Guardian: Old Fire

by HarrIsWriting



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrIsWriting/pseuds/HarrIsWriting
Summary: After many years an old group of friends and Star Guardian defenders has to come back together to tear down a not so long forgotten evil.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Star Guardian: Old Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever time posting here so please read with that in mind. English is not my fist lenguage so maybe there are some common mistakes.
> 
> This work is still IN PROGRESS so maybe you want to come back latter

It's been a long time since each of us grew apart. I would be lying if I said I miss it often. Some nights I even regret the time I spent burning myself to exhaustion and all the endless tries for nothing. But once in a while, I feel a hankering crawling up my chest. Tonight is one of those nights. I felt again that endless power through my veins, like a bolt of lightning striking through my heart and lungs, growing, moving again, shining. It's colder than ever but it's better than emptiness, but as I sigh the power fades again. Seems like no spark can bring back the fire once all there is are ashes.  
It's late now. I can't spot any star across the window, as always. The light of the city even covers the dark sky in the horizon, blurring the deep blue into an ugly brown, maybe yellow fade. Tomorrow I need to work and maybe some sleep is what I need to feel a bit better. Maybe even the back pain goes away  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------->><<\-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last night I was certain about my back pain. It's gone now. Unfortunately, I keep feeling the emptiness. Today is stronger. 

I had to take the bus to the university. It's been years since I lost my left arm and eye and I can't drive without risking my own life every time, every single second. 

Despite this, it takes me no time to spot Dr.Viktor angrily walking towards my office, enraged.  
  
\- What is this time?- I asked 

\- Those spoiled brats entered again in the Techlab without permission. - he spat out quickly - They have no sense for respect.

I would be angry too. It's not cheap to replace any of that material. 

Viktor was never comprehensive about other people’s mistakes or even his own ones. He was the first one to leave the team. His reasons were a mystery at the time but many years later he told me about the most unexpected thing i could ever imagine from him: he loved someone to the point of not wanting to die if not by their side. Their relationship didn’t even work, but anyway he never came back. I wonder if he even remembers what was our job or what our missions were. Viktor ignores his past and I admire his ability to do that.  
  
He looks disappointed right now and I'm certain that it's because I got lost in my own mind within those vague memories, ignoring him 

\- Yes, the key.

I handle him the key to the second office. There are the papers he needs to fill for the incident. It's easy to read what he wants.  
  
Viktor went away without even saying goodbye. I'm convinced he has absolutely no memory of anything or at least doesn't want to.

\------------------------------------------------------------->><<\-------------------------------------------------------------  
  


I thought today I could enjoy lunch without a problem until my chest started to ache. The pain goes even down my nonexistent arm as if someone stabbed me all the way from my chest to my fingers. I hate this pain. The first time I had it I mistook it for a heart attack and that was a good scare. I would prefer it was a heart attack.

Mid agony I'm able to hear someone knocking on my door.  
  
\- Come!  
  


I say almost screaming, while I fight to hold myself. The one who opens the door is Irelia. She holds some papers, probably from one of her works. At least I have to give no explanations to her

\- It's the pain again

As my vision blurs away I can see her figure coming closer to hold me and not fall off the chair. I try to listen to her words but I can't understand anything. Her voice is drowned by screeches. I need… I need to think… get distracted…

\------------------------------------------------------------->><<\-------------------------------------------------------------  
  


I feel tired. something holds me but I can't even open my eyes to look around. I don't know if I should fight to wake up or let myself go into a deep sleep. 

I can hear some steps coming closer to me. Maybe I really need to wake up. I finally open my eyes to find myself in a somewhat familiar living room. I’ve been here before. I'm not even far away from the university. Standing by the side of the coach is Irelia

\- I'm glad you’re back- she says calmly, while I try to incorporate my chest

A hand comes fast from the other side of the coach I'm laying in, just to push me down, suddenly.  
  


-Lay down and do not dare to even try getting a foot on the floor.

I almost feel stupid. Of course, Camille is here. I know this place because, after all, Is her house. We spent a lot of time here. She had and still has the best backyard where we spent many hours planning and even training. We slept here during the summer many times all five together some years ago.  
  
She stares at me ruthlessly, judging without any compassion 

-What did you do?

-Nothing- I answered fast. 

I see how Irelia goes away with the corner of my eye. Camille comes closer just so she can slap my face. I did nothing wrong. I can feel how a sense of anger goes up to my face.

-What the fuck are you doing?! How dare you?!

I scream in her face as I disobey her, waking up from the coach. I try to talk again but this time something is wrong, I can't articulate words. A profound screech comes from the depths of my throat. It takes me half a second to cover my mouth once I can't understand my own sounds. My legs shake as I feel the urge to run and get far away from her. I flee to the next room, where I stomp with Irelia again, just to realize what I'm doing. Why do I behave like a scared animal? I take a few moments to realize that Irelia’s arm is covered with bandages. She wasn’t wearing any when I passed out. Did… Did I really do something?

-Irelia… What happened in my office? 

I have fear. I fear any possible answers. 

-Well… You… 

Camille comes, but she stays in the door frame

-It looked like you were going to pass out - she continued- but instead, you started freaking out, screaming like an animal. You attacked me and-

-You almost kill her- Camille cuts off.

\- It's just an ugly scratch, Camille… 

Irelia looks at me as if I need some sort of pity or mercy.

\------------------------------------------------------------->><<\-------------------------------------------------------------

Camille, Irelia, and I were in different rooms when I heard the door. Viktor enters with some paper bags, trying to push the door with his hips. It takes no time for the room to be filled with the smell of food. I want to go help him but I feel as if I was grounded and I had to stay in this room. I show my head through the door frame just to see Irelia already helping him take some bags. Viktor stares at me a moment before coming closer and giving me one of the cardboard boxes inside.

-We need to eat together. - he said. I would like to say that he sounded friendly but Viktor’s voice is only made to feel cold as a knife 

I take the box as I go to the living room where Camille and Irelia are already eating. I sit in the armchair as Viktor takes a kitchen chair to come and sit nearby. No one seems to really want to talk. 

\- This is the closest we have ever been in seven years to be all five together again   
  
Irelia. Does she really have that hope about being together all five?

-It's better this way. If Jhin were here it would be a danger

As always, Camille lights up the mood.

Looks like we are going silent again. Jhin. The last time I spoke to him was about four years ago. After all this time I'm scared of going to visit him. At first, I had no time but then… I have no excuse. It’s as if I forgot he also needed us. I failed him. I feared him and I still do but after this morning I may be the next to be driven away by madness. I still can't remember anything I did after Irelia entered my office but looks like nothing good and on top of that, Camille is mad at me.

-Then, are we going to talk about the matter or you all made me come here again just to have food?

Viktor snaps quickly. Camille, Irelia and I look back at him, not wanting to hear what he is about to say

-Corruption is back

I can hear Camille’s Sigh. She looks like she is trying to say something, but is Irelia the one to talk first.   
  


\- Aren’t like… There's a new group of Star Guardians, no? It's their turn. We haven't done any mission since we split up.

-There  _ was _ a new group. They vanished. All of them. - Viktor responds without hesitation- If I knew where they are I wouldn't be worried.

Camille ruffles her nose.

-That’s not possible. All of them? All?

She looks so worried. She doesn't want to go back to the job again. Any of us can't keep with that anymore


End file.
